The Secrets of Naruto
by hanakisa
Summary: Naruto is always happy right? WRONG! See how everyone feels when he lets his secrets out...YAOI itanaru ONE SIDED gaanaru and sasunaru! Will be more chppie's soon ! rated M to be safe review please !
1. prolog

_**Hey every one this is my first story ! ! !! !! !! ! Just so you know I will atleast update once every other week. So twice a month at the very very very least. I also will try as hard as i can to make them long but they may be short so that i will update more the shorter they are the faster the next update will be. Thank you and have a great day!!**_

_**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID HE WOULD BE GAY!!**_

"ahhhhhh1"--people talk

_ahhhhh!--_naruto thoughts

'ahhhh!'--people thoughts

**ahhhhhhh!--kyuubi talk/thoughts**

**Prolog**

**Normal POV**

_"Demon"_

_"Monster"_

_"Dope"_

_"Baka"_

_"Idiot"_

"They don't even know the real me!" A certain blond yelled in his apartment. "How can they say that,although they are slightly right. I am quite a demon, but they're the one that made me this way." Needless to say he was pissed.

**"Well kit,if you would just show them WE WOULD'NT HAVE AN ISSUE!!"**Kyuubi said."Jeez!! Anger problems much!!"Naruto yelled back.

**"WELL EXSCUSE ME FOR CAREING!!"**' K-kyuubi, you...care...about...m-me?" Naruto asked his demon.**"Well,yeah yo-you're like a son to me." **Kyuubi said softly.Naruto was very surprised.

"I knew you liked me,but i never knew you cared about me like a son." All was quiet for a while until Naruto broke the silence.

"K-kyuubi c-can i-i call you okaa-san?" Naruto shyly asked. **"Well, I would love that kit."** Kyuubi told Naruto.

They continued talking until a knock was heard at the door. Naruto just ignored it until it went away. _I wonder who that was..._Naruto thought. The day faded into evening and Naruto decided to go outside. He went to the training grounds and sat looking at the sky. _Okaa-san? _**Yes?? **_If i do take off the 'mask' do you think they will accept me??_** Listen kit, humans are hateful creatures. Us deamons and half deamons are better at seeing right from wrong. If they are truly your friends they will accept you for who you are. **Kyuubi took a breath.** If it was me i would start with that club you work at and have them start asking questions. From there you will reveal secret by secret. So tomarrow were what you want such as black shinobi pants like you wish you could and invite them to the club. **Kyuubi said in a very reasonable tone._ Well I guess that could work._ Just then sakura came into the traning ground. "Huh?...Naruto hey!" She yelled. "oh Hi Sakura!!" Naruto replied with that fake smile on his face.

" Hey guess what, everyone is going to a club tomarrow, its called club neko and there's a really hot guy singer that can sing in any voice, he's named Deamon Kit, you want to go??" she aked.

"Sorry, i have to work...I cant go!!" Naruto said, again fake smile!!

"Oh OK ill tell everyone your not going."she said and walked away.

_Well this might go better then planed.___**What do you mean? **_Hello!! I work at club neko!! All i have to do is show up and sing like always._**Ohhh!! I get it now. So are you going to act surprised? **_Hell no! Im going to act, wait, be better then them. _**Nice! You go kit! **_Thank you thank you!!_

**THE END**


	2. pollfor narutos pairing

**OK I have a poll for you here it is: Who should be naruto's seme??(yes seme naruto will be gay and on bottem pleases vote)**

**kakashi(just like in the books he reads)**

**gai(AHHHH! THE SPANDEX BURNS MY EYES!!)**

**asuma**

**orochimaru(eww)**

**jiraya**

**iruka**

**sasuke(emo prick)**

**kabuto(again eww)**

**shikamaru**

**choji(how many times do i have to say eww)**

**shino**

**kiba**

**neji(its his destiny to be with me)(me: shut up neji let them decied)**

**lee(again THE SPANDEX)**

**kankuro(cant relly see it but i will try if he wins)**

**gaara(2nd fav.pairing)**

**itachi(favorite pairing)**

**deidara**

**kisame**

**pein**

**tobi**

**zetsu**

**hidan**

**sasori**

**kakazu(dont know how to spell it)**

**/father/forth hokage(bring back to life)**

**/non father/forth hokage(again bring back to life)**

**zabuza(liveing again)**

**haku(he lives!!)**

**If I forgot any one please tell me your pairing via review message!! Also if you want adifferent side pairing tell me if shika-kun isnt taken by naruto i will put him with tamari!! Please any ideas will help get updated faster!! Ohhhhh!! If you have any plot twists orany thing ill try that to andd one sided things also, you know like neji wants naruto but he is withe ummm sasuke or sumtin like that !! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! **

**JANE!!**

**Anime Lurves **

**hanakisa **


	3. Dear Readers

Dear reader just so you know i will have the poll up for 3 days and so far itanaru is winning with aone sided gaanaru so if you are going to vote do it now!!

day one X

day two (today)

day three(tomarrow)

ps my chapter 2 is almost done mbey another reveiw or two would help

Anime Lurvs

hanakisa


	4. NARUTO SINGS!

_**Hey every one this is my first story ! ! !! !! !! ! Just so you know I will atleast update once every other week. So twice a month at the very very very least. I also will try as hard as i can to make them long but they may be short so that i will update more the shorter they are the faster the next update will be. Thank you and have a great day!!**_

_**ps gaara will be a onesided or main no matter what**_

_**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID HE WOULD BE GAY!!**_

"ahhhhhh1"--people talk

_ahhhhh!--_naruto sings

'ahhhh!'--people thoughts

**ahhhhhhh!--kyuubi talk/thoughts**

**ahhhh!--shukaku talk/thoughts**

**NARUTO SING'S!!**

**Gaara pov**

' Why are we here again?'** I think it was your sister who sugested it.** ' Yea! Man this sucks and Naruto couldnt even come! Man im gona die tonight.' **Why is that?** 'Because I have to stay at this club with nothing to do!' **Ohhh! I get it now. Well why dont you just stay with Naruto at his work, that has to be more fun then this!** 'Thats a good idea. Thanks Shukaku!' **No problem kid!**

"Hey guys im going to Naruto's." Everyone stared at me and was quiet. Well almost every one stupid Kankuro."Why are you going there Gaara?" "Because this is pointless and watching Naruto do his pointless job has got to be better than this. And Kankuro, if you know whats good for you dont question me ever again!"And with that said I teleported to Naruto's apartment via. sand.

His apartment wasn't very far from there so it only took me a few seconds to get there. I went to apartment door and knoked. When nobody answered at first i was worried."I hope he's home." All of a sudden the door opened a crack and Naruto poped his head out.

"Gaara?" he asked me

"Yea?"

"Aren't you supossed to be at he club?" he asked

I swear he is the only one who can question me i just never feel angry arond him.

"Yes but I didn't want to go can I go with you to you work?"

"Ummm sure! Although it maybe a bit of a surprise."

'Surprise?' I thought

He opened the door and I went inside. what I saw almost gave me a noes bleed. There was Naruto in the most sexy outfit I've ever seen.'Ohmigawd he's drop dead sexy! No wait! Stop thinking that! Im not gay! Im not gay! IM NOT GAY!!'

"Gaara? You okay?"

"Umm yea."I said

'Okay deep breath Im not gay!'

"Why are you wearing THAT?"

He looked a bit nervous. 'Maybe he likes me too! NO! Stop that! NOT GAY!!'

Naruto was wearing black ass hugging leather pants that rode low on his hips. A too tight red shirt with the kanji for love(like on gaaras head)on it. Black combat boots. A lether choker that had spikes on it. A lether belt that also had spikes on it. Lether gloves that had the fingers cut off, and also red streaks in his hair.

Along with that he had slits in his ocean blue, crystal like eyes(Probably thanks to Kyuubi), dark eye liner rimming his eyes(kind of like gaara) so that his eyes looked more narrow and the brightness of his eyes id brought out,andhis wisker marks were more defined.(Again probably thanks to Kyuubi)

"Well you see, ummmm, I kinda you know work at that club you were going to go to."

He was blushing. (awwww naru-chan embarresed)

"Work there?" He had me really confused!

"Well I sing there with my band."

"YOU SING!!"

'Ohmigawd he's even cooler now!'

(yes Gaara gave up on stoping the thoughts)

"Yep!"he said "So Gaara?"

"What?"

"Do you want a back stage pass so you can watch the show form the sidelines of the stage?"

"Sure." 'This might be interesting kukuukuku!'

'But still, I cant believe Naruto sings!!'

**Current poll**

**OK I have a poll for you here it is: Who should be naruto's seme??(yes seme naruto will be gay and on bottem pleases vote)**

**kakashi(just like in the books he reads) 1 **

**gai(AHHHH! THE SPANDEX BURNS MY EYES!!)**

**asuma**

**orochimaru(eww)**

**jiraya**

**iruka**

**sasuke(emo prick)**

**kabuto(again eww)**

**shikamaru**

**choji(how many times do i have to say eww)**

**shino**

**kiba**

**neji(its his destiny to be with me)(me: shut up neji let them decied)**

**lee(again THE SPANDEX)**

**kankuro(cant relly see it but i will try if he wins)**

**gaara(2nd fav.pairing) 3 **

**itachi(favorite pairing) 4 **

**deidara**

**kisame**

**pein 1 **

**tobi**

**zetsu 1 **

**hidan**

**sasori**

**kakazu(dont know how to spell it)**

**/father/forth hokage(bring back to life) 1 **

**/non father/forth hokage(again bring back to life)**

**zabuza(liveing again)**

**haku(he lives!!)**

**If I forgot any one please tell me your pairing via review message!! Also if you want adifferent side pairing tell me if shika-kun isnt taken by naruto i will put him with tamari!! Please any ideas will help get updated faster!! Ohhhhh!! If you have any plot twists orany thing ill try that to andd one sided things also, you know like neji wants naruto but he is withe ummm sasuke or sumtin like that !! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! **

**Anime Lurvs**

**hanakisa **

**-- go on click it review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. authors note please review 2

**DEAR READER I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY SO PLEASE REVEIW**


	6. At the Club

_**Hey every one this is my first story ! ! !! !! !! ! Just so you know I will atleast update once every other week. So twice a month at the very very very least. I also will try as hard as i can to make them long but they may be short so that i will update more the shorter they are the faster the next update will be. Thank you and have a great day!!**_

_**In case you didnt know to day is the last day for the poll please review today is the 22 of august 2008**_

_**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID HE WOULD BE GAY!!**_

"ahhhhhh1"--people talk

_ahhhhh!--_naruto sings

'ahhhh!'--people thoughts

**ahhhhhhh!--kyuubi talk/thoughts**

**ahhhh!--shukaku talk/thoughts**

**At the Club**

**Normal POV**

Soon they werre backstage and naruto was getting ready to sing while Gaara was trying to get Gaara Jr. less, how would you say it, excited. And it didnt help that every figgin' time Naruto lifted his arms to high, those wonderful tanned hips showed. So as hard as Gaara was trying to calm down it just wasnt working.' Oh my god he is to hot for hid own good' Then the mantra started. ' Must not rape must not rape must not rape...' Lets just say Gaara needs a cold shower.

All of a sudden the manager came in and gave Naruto a slip of paper.

"OH NO!!" Naruto yelled. " What?" Gaara jumped to the yell.( hehehehe Super Gaara to the rescue!!) " The other konaha ninjas want an interveiw with me and my band after the consert." "Wow." "And they want a privet consert!" "So you have to answer their questions before planed." "Yes!" Naruto yelled then colapsed on the floor." And the problem is?" Gaara asked. " My boyfriend is coming after the show because we have a date afterward, meaning he has to be at the interveiw/consert!" Gaara was mad, wait no, not just mad. He was angry! ' He already has a boyfriend? Well we'll see, that will change soon enough. I will win Naruto's heart!'

"NARUTO ON STAGE NOW!!" The manager called. Naruto put on a fox mask, it was red with black defined features. It only covered the top half of his face and cheeks, so it showed his chin to upper lip. He left to go on stage with his band. He entered on the left a few minutes after the band entered on the right.

"Hello everybody!" Naruto yelled. "Thank you for coming tonight. I'm Deamon Kit!!"He yelled in the microphone.Everyone started screaming.

**At the ninja table!!**

Everyone stared, and stared

and stared

and stared.

"That voice" said kiba

"That hair" said neji

" But we cant be sure, he has a mask on" said kakashi

"But still" said lee

"omg he so hot" said sakura and ino

"...w-ow..." stutered hinata

"The name could be refering to kyuubi!" yelled tsunade

"I dont think Naruto could do this though." commented Iruka ( mother hen much )

" He can sing pretty well, Ive heard him before." stated jiraya

"What he can sing and he never told anyone!" tenten yelled at jiraya

"Whoever he is he is damn sexy!" said Sasuke

Everyone looked at Sasuke. " S-s-s-sasuke your bisexual?" sakura asked.

"No" he said. "Im so releved" "Im compleatly gay" Sakura end everyone else yelled " WHAT?!"

"Okay, everybody! Lets start with Headstrong!!" Naruto yelled on stage.

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Naruto jumps in the air and grabs mic. from the stand.

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Naruto starts to swing his hips and puts a hand on the mask.

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of #!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Takes mask off to reveal himself. Everyone at the table gasps and stares wide eyed.

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Starts to crouch down slowly.

I know, I know all about _x3_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Springs up and grabs the mic. roughly.

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Everyone at the ninja table is simply stuned most thinking ' I cant believe it! ' but 4 guys including gaara are thinking " I must make him mine!!'

naruto:...

me: you okay naru

naruto: I wonder who my boyfriend is

me: i can tell you that so far it is ...!! "special author power no jutsu"

**POOF!!**

itachi: ahhh!! yay my naru-koi is here!!( runs over to naruto and kisses him)

naruto: itachi is my boyfriend currently ??

me: no

naruto: what do you mean ??

me:he might be your lover and something else but i will tell you later i dont want the reader to know yet!!

naruto:ok

itachi: please review if you do i get my naru-koi sooner!!

me: thats a mabey we still havent decided and if i get enough reviews i might squeeze a leamon in the next chappie alright bye bye

**OK I have a poll for you here it is: Who should be naruto's seme??(yes seme naruto will be gay and on bottem pleases vote)**

**kakashi(just like in the books he reads) 1 **

**gai(AHHHH! THE SPANDEX BURNS MY EYES!!)**

**asuma**

**orochimaru(eww)**

**jiraya**

**iruka**

**sasuke(emo prick)**

**kabuto(again eww)**

**shikamaru**

**choji(how many times do i have to say eww)**

**shino**

**kiba**

**neji(its his destiny to be with me)(me: shut up neji let them decied)**

**lee(again THE SPANDEX)**

**kankuro(cant relly see it but i will try if he wins)**

**gaara(2nd fav.pairing) 3 **

**itachi(favorite pairing) 4 **

**deidara**

**kisame**

**pein 1 **

**tobi**

**zetsu 1 **

**hidan**

**sasori**

**kakazu(dont know how to spell it)**

**/father/forth hokage(bring back to life) 1 **

**/non father/forth hokage(again bring back to life)**

**zabuza(liveing again)**

**haku(he lives!!)**

**If I forgot any one please tell me your pairing via review message!! Also if you want adifferent side pairing tell me if shika-kun isnt taken by naruto i will put him with tamari!! Please any ideas will help get updated faster!! Ohhhhh!! If you have any plot twists orany thing ill try that to andd one sided things also, you know like neji wants naruto but he is withe ummm sasuke or sumtin like that !! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! **

**JANE!!**

**Anime Lurves **

**hanakisa **


	7. HELP ME READERS

**DEAR READERS,**

**I CANT COME UP WITH IDEAS PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS THE MORE IDEAS THE BETTER PLEASE REVIEW OR SOMETHING AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORYS**


	8. woot!

**hey readers sorry i havent put something up in forever but i just ...am realy lazy ....i have the story writen in a note book and i started to type it but i just dont have time during the week**

**you see i have honor and accelerated classes and that gives me a ton of home work them on the weekends i have my youth group then when im finally free im just to lazy pluse i think i need some in spiration on narutos secerets thingy so yea if you could give me ideas and mabey get me a little more exited about write ing then i could probably sit down and finnish my chappys for bolth storys!!!!!!**

**yep soo please review to give my ideas and stuff again sorry i havent updated im become sooo emo from the thought of how sad all of you must be but please dont kill me and if anyone wants to acctually write a chappie that i could go off of please send it to**

**it would really help tankyou and good bye!!!**


	9. Singing Like A Girl

**Hey everyone!!!! sorry i havent updated ive been really busy!!!**

_**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID HE WOULD BE GAY!!!!!**_

"ahhhhhh1"------people talk

_ahhhhh!------_naruto sings

'ahhhh!'-----people thoughts

**ahhhhhhh!-----kyuubi and shukaku talk/thoughts**

**Singing Like A Girl**

All the ninjas were really confused. "Why is naruto here??" "He can sing?!?!?!" and such things were said by all of them.

"Okay everyone who want to here my girly songs?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled on stage. He was answered with yelles and screams of fan girls and boys.

"Okay here is Misery Business!!!"

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

Here naruto smiles a very evil smile!!!

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

Naruto waves his hands around in a 'no way' jesture.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa.. I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

Everyone was cheering but the ninjas who were in shock again!!! This time they were all thinking 'HE CAN SING LIKE A GIRL!?!?!?!?!'

Naruto just smiled and continued to sing different song in bolth girl and boy voices.

Naruto went back stage to get ready for the interview. " Im gonna die by time this is over!!!" he said

Gaara went back to the ninjas surprising them all when he said he had been back stage with naruto.

They all made thier way to the interview room,and his way there.

He opened the door and...

naruto: thats it...

me: yea

naruto: wow you suck!!!

me: WHY DO I SUCK?!?!?!

naruto: YOU LEFT A CLIF HANGER PEAPLE WILL KILL US FOR THAT!!!

me:i know !!! TT_TT PLEASE DONT KILL ME MY READERS!!!

itachi: naru-chan!!!

naruto: ita-sama!!!

me: well please review i am really sorry for the delay!!!

naru-and ita: yes she is very sorry that this chapter sucks too!!

me: SHUT UP AND BE NICE!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE MOTIVATION!!! OHHH AND ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS IM HAVEING A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK !!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**


	10. Drama

**I'm back! With help! See AN at bottom!**

**Drama**

Naruto just smiled and continued to sing different song in both girl and boy voices.

Naruto went back stage to get ready for the interview.

" I'm gonna die by time this is over!!!" he said

Gaara went back to the ninjas surprising them all when he said he had been back stage with Naruto.

They all made their way to the interview room, and his way there.

He opened the door and...

* * *

Itachi smirked from within the shadows of the club. A smile was across his face, a rarity. He had seen Naruto's performance and now something was gnawing at his stomach. Itachi didn't know the word to this feeling. All he knew was that he _wanted _Naruto. He could feel it deep within him.

If only Itachi knew the word to describe it.

Itachi pulled the hood of his black windbreaker more over his eyes. He was going to somehow get rid of this feeling inside of him. And the only solution was the problem,

Naruto.

Itachi slowly slinked back into the shadows and looked at his surroundings.

The club was loud. Music was pumping from the speakers so loud Itachi swore the room was vibrating. Girls dressed in tight skirts and flashy tops sauntered around the area. Hoping that some random one night stander would come along and give them what they want. Men were flirting and hoping the same thing. Couples grinded against one another on the dance floor. Itachi realized the fast song was probably one of those big time singers.

The place reeked from the beer that was being passed by a bartender in the corner. Itachi continued to scan over his surroundings. Until he caught sight of one table.

The rookie nine members were sitting there. Even Sasuke, he had heard that Sasuke had left the village, but returned later on. He really didn't know the details. All he knew was that this feeling in his stomach was growing at each passing thought of Naruto. Then, just like someone had slapped him across the head the name of this sentiment's name dawned upon him.

The name of it was lust.

* * *

Naruto sat in his movie-star like chair while a fidgety man with hazel colored hair and eyes sat across from him. A few cameras were on Naruto and the man was holding a clip bored. Their were probably questions written on the sheet it was holding. Naruto struggled to remember his name but then it dawned on him.

Sora Yoshibi. The expert in interviews. But to Naruto, he looked real unhappy. When the cameras were running he always seemed happy. Naruto felt pity for him.

"Alright and…action!" Called some camera person. Immediately, Sora said with burst of energy,

"Hello folks, My name is Sora Yoshibi and I am here with small-town Konoha singer, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey Sora." Naruto greeted as he shook hands with the man.

"Hello Naruto."

They both lent back into their chairs, Naruto smiled as Sora started to ask questions.

"So Naruto, from what I heard from your friends, they seemed to be stunned that you were up their singing. Can you explain to me why you never told them.

Naruto sighed slightly and answered,

"Well, I don't know how to explain this really. I just never found it to be important I guess. Like, they wouldn't care anyways so why tell them?"

"Ah, so do you trust your friends?"  
"Yea, of course but you know, I have secrets and I like to keep them secrets. I'm sure that you have secrets and you like to keep them as such."

Sora nodded and continued his questions. And as he did one thought crossed Naruto's mind,

'_This is going to be so boring.' _

* * *

After finishing the interview and privet concert, Naruto walked out through the backdoors of the club. Hoping to dodge his friends and fan girls.

Hm, Naruto had never used that word with him in the same sentence. Sasuke was the one with the harem not Naruto. Naruto chuckled at this thought and started to walk down the backstreets singing softly, (1)

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding._

_I fall into your sunlight._

_The future's opened wide, beyond believing._

_To know why hope dies._

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow._

_Suspended in a compromise._

_The silence of the sound is soon to follow._

_Somehow, sundown._

Itachi followed him silently. His voice was like a siren and Itachi was the sailor willing to throw himself over the boat to get closer. He could hear the pain is Naruto's voice. He only wanted to hold him close and erase his pain.

Itachi suddenly halted.

Wait, he has…compassion? Love? Wanting? These were no feelings of a killer, of an Akatsuki. He should ignore these feelings and leave. Forget it all. But he couldn't stay away. Naruto's gentle voice still rang throughout the night air.

_And finding answers is forgetting._

_All of the questions we call home._

_Passing the graves of the unknown._

_Reasons cloud my eyes, with splendor fading._

_Illusions of the sunlight._

_A reflection of a lie killing all the faith I know._

_Knowing the faith that I hold._

Itachi couldn't control himself no longer. He ran up to Naruto and hit him straight in the neck. Naruto only groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious. Itachi picked him up bridal style and took off into the night.

'_Uzumaki Naruto, you are mine.' _

* * *

Naruto awoke that morning with his head throbbing. He was laying on top of a couple of blankets with a soft one wrapped around him. Naruto wearily looked around. Darkness was surrounding him. Naruto's hands were above his head. Naruto moved them slightly. The sound of metal ratting pierced through the air.

"What the…" Naruto whispered.

Metal cuffs were around his wrists and chains were leading into the darkness. Naruto moved his feet.

Silence.

Why was he tied up? It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Naruto tugged until he heard a voice say,

"Oh, you're awake."

Naruto turned his head to the side to see Itachi emerging from the darkness. He had on a black windbreaker with black jeans. Naruto gasped. He was kidnapped by him?!

"Itachi you mother fucker! Let me go!" Naruto demanded as he tugged harder on his restraints.

Itachi only walked up to Naruto and got down beside him and watched Naruto. Naruto glared at him. His eyes glittering with hope, determination and strength. Itachi reached out and brushed Naruto's bangs out of his eyes. Naruto shook his head and growled,

"Leave me the hell alone!!"

Itachi gently grabbed his chin keeping him in one place then lent into Naruto's lips…

**Hana: Hey guys I'm baaack! And this time I have help! She is going to make sure that I update by yelling at me and being my co-author! Hurray! I have a few explanations! In chapter 3 I said that Naruto had a boyfriend! Please ignore that! We have decided to build a relationship between Naruto and Itachi instead of having it already established! I'm sorry to all those who voted! Also, you maybe confused since I said the interview was with the Konaha Ninjas! I never said it was the ones he knew! **

**darkvampire66: Hey! It's darkvampire66 here! I'm here because Hanakisa and I decided to do this story together. I'll do this chapter then she'll do the next and so on and so forth! Are you ready? Let's go!**

**Hana: Well please review! **


	11. ADOPTED BY DARKVAMPIRE66

**I am very sorry to say that I am giving up this story. However! This is being adopted by ****darkvampire66! She will continue this for me and I will help! But I am not in change anymore. I am sorry to everyone, but I believe that one-shots are more my thing.**

**HanaKisa**


	12. Note: Very Important

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


End file.
